


Over the Edge

by The_Arkadian



Category: Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Biting, Breathplay, Fedora!Verse, Kinks, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Arkadian/pseuds/The_Arkadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for Cypheroftyr, who wanted a little breathplay between her Anders and Fenris in her modern day AU "Fedora!Verse". Anders wants to explore a particular fantasy with Fenris....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypheroftyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/gifts).



“What's wrong, love?”

Anders blinked as he slowly came back to himself, lifting his head slightly as he glanced over at Fenris. “Hmm?”

“You were staring into space. How long have you been sitting there?” Fenris tossed his iPhone down on the couch, followed by his jacket as he wandered further into the room.

“A while,” admitted Anders, pushing himself up out of the chair then slowly stretching, his spine popping audibly as he arched backwards. “Too long,” he added with a grimace.

“What's wrong?” Fenris repeated, coming to stand in front of his lover and wrapping his arms around his waist. Anders let his arms drop and merely leaned forward, resting his chin on the top of Fenris' head. Fenris scowled slightly but said nothing; after a moment, Anders pulled away and stumbled into the kitchen.

Fenris followed. “An-”

“I've been thinking,” Anders announced suddenly without looking round as he moved to the fridge and pulled out a beer. Fenris blinked. It was barely five; Anders rarely if ever drank this early.

“What about?” asked Fenris cautiously as he leaned against a counter, folding his arms as he regarded Anders sombrely.

“About the other night.”

Fenris frowned whilst he thought back to what they had been talking about recently and tried to work out which night in question. Slowly remembrance dawned on him. “When I asked you about you and Cullen, that time Nathaniel was there? The kissing?”

“Yeah. Do you remember what you asked me?”

“I asked you if you had a thing for breathplay. And you laughed.” His frown deepened. “And... you never actually answered me.”

Anders turned and leaned against the fridge door. “You also mentioned that nearly everything we've done was basically your kinks.” He stared at Fenris as he took a long pull of his beer – steeling his nerve, Fenris realised.

“What do you want, love?” he asked quietly.

Anders lowered the bottle and stared at Fenris. His lips parted as though to speak but then he dropped his gaze and looked to the side, swallowing audibly. “I...” He bit his lip. “Fuck, I can't... This is....” The empty bottle slipped from limp fingers, bouncing once upon the floor before rolling away under a counter. He covered his face with his hand.

Fenris crossed the kitchen in three swift strides, cupping Anders' cheek with his palm and gently yet firmly forcing the blond to meet his gaze. The honey-brown eyes held a look of mingled longing and fear.

“Anders, what's wrong?” he asked quietly.

Anders swallowed again, then reached for Fenris' wrist. He lifted his lover's hand and covered it with his own, the long fingers curving over Fenris' digits as he pressed the palm of Fenris' hand against the base of his throat. Fenris' eyes widened as Anders curled their fingers about his neck, tilting his head back as he pressed their hands harder against his throat. His breath came in short gasps.

“You want... You want me to strangle you?” exclaimed Fenris incredulously. He snatched his hand free and stepped away. “Are you insane?”

Anders gasped and turned away, covering his face with his hand.

Fenris paused and stared at Anders, taking in his stance – the way his shoulders slumped in dejection, almost curling in upon himself. “Wait,” he said slowly. Anders lifted his head slowly and stared at him.

“You really want this, don't you?”

Anders sighed. “Forget it,” he said, shaking his head. He turned to leave the kitchen but Fenris stepped in front of him, blocking his way, halting him with a hand pressed flat over Anders' heart.

He could feel his heart racing. Glancing up into the troubled honey-hued eyes, he felt Anders tremble slightly.

“What is it?” he asked him quietly. “Come on, talk to me, love.”

Anders clenched his fists uselessly at his sides. “I can't... can't explain it, I... need this. You.”

Fenris frowned, his expression thoughtful.”Come upstairs,” he said. “Show me.”

Anders' head jerked up, eyes widening in hopeful yet apprehensive anticipation.

“You mean -”

“Upstairs. Now.”

Anders didn't need to be told twice, and his eagerness was infectious. Fenris could feel himself growing aroused as they made their way to the bedroom, and he wasted no time in pushing Anders down roughly onto the bed and straddling him, his kisses fierce and probing.

When Fenris finally pulled away, Anders was gasping for air, pupils large and dark against golden-brown irises, his gaze intense and smouldering. Fenris straightened.

“You know what I need from you first before we go any further?” he reminded his lover. Anders swallowed as he stared up at Fenris. His tongue darted out to briefly lick his lips then he nodded.

“Y-yes, love,” he breathed. “You have my consent. I trust you. I want this, more than anything.”

“I won't risk your life,” said Fenris. “You're asking to put your life in my hands – literally. There have to be rules.”

Anders nodded, silent, watching Fenris intently as he pushed himself up off Anders and began to pace.

“If I ask if you're OK, I want you to acknowledge straight away. If you can't speak, nod or tap my wrist once. Shake your head or tap twice for no. Three times for _'enough, I want out'_ – got that?”

Anders nodded. “Once for yes, twice for no, three for _'I want out'_ ,” he agreed.

“My safeword is 'Seheron',” continued Fenris, still pacing. “We stop immediately I use it, you tap three times, or if you pass out for any reason.” Anders sat up and opened his mouth to argue but Fenris halted and glared at him until he subsided.

“Yes, sir,” he muttered.

“I'm serious, Anders. We do this my way or not at all. Do you agree?”

Anders stared at him then nodded. “Yes, Fenris. I consent to your terms.”

Fenris exhaled slowly. “Good. Very well.” He ran a hand through his hair, then bent over Anders and gave him a long, slow, reassuring kiss. “Strip,” he ordered as he pulled away.

Anders didn't have to be told twice. He practically tore his shirt off, shucking his pants swiftly, clothing strewn haphazardly about him on the floor as he stripped down to naked flesh in minutes before dropping to his knees unbidden in front of Fenris who had only gotten as far as pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

Fenris eyed the tie in his hand speculatively, glancing from the silk to Anders and back. “Does it have to be hands?” he asked.

Anders licked his lips, glancing from the tie as Fenris looped it in his hands, up to Fenris' face. “It's up to you... sir,” he added quietly. “However you want to do it. I'm yours.”

Fenris felt a swelling in his groin, pants suddenly uncomfortably tight as Anders voiced his submission. He eyed the tie then tossed it to one side. “Maybe later,” he mused. “I think this first time I'd better use my hands.”

Anders' exhalation was halfway towards a tremulous sigh as he nodded.

“I've never done this before,” warned Fenris. “How do you want to do this? One hand? Two? I want this to be good for you, Anders, but I don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't hurt me,” replied Anders with quiet confidence. “May I... please, I want to suck your cock whilst you....”

Fenris frowned. “Hmm, maybe... hnn.” He tilted his head, trying to figure out the physics of how this was going to work whilst he finished unfastening his pants. He took himself in hand, giving his cock a few firm slow strokes as he thought.

“OK, I've got it. Lie on the bed on your back and let your head hang down over the end,” he ordered. “Hands by your sides for now.”

Anders scrambled to do his bidding as Fenris followed, slipping his pants down over his hips, still stroking his long length as he watched the lithe naked blonde lay himself down. Anders' hair swept down to the floor as he settled himself into position; as Fenris knelt down, his cock lined up perfectly with Anders' lips.

He brushed the head of his cock over Anders' lips which parted as he tilted his head further back, baring his throat even as he opened his mouth, tongue darting out to swirl around the swollen glans. Fenris had to rein in the urge to thrust his cock right down that warm inviting throat right then and there; instead he leaned forward, holding Anders' face still between his palms as he eased his member into that hot, wet mouth before sliding his hands up to Anders' jaw then wrapping them around his lover's throat.

“Maker, your mouth feels so good,” Fenris groaned as he began to thrust into Anders' mouth as the blond sucked at his cock, working at it with his tongue. Fenris allowed himself to thrust deeper, the way Anders lay enabling him to deepthroat his lover's cock. Fenris allowed his fingers to tighten a little around Anders' throat and he felt it vibrate as Anders moaned around his member.

Fenris' hips began to jerk a little faster, each thrust beginning to pound into Anders' throat as the blond's breathing began to hitch in his chest, panting in time to the thrusts. Fenris' fingers tightened spasmodically, pressing tighter into Anders' flesh as he felt a tense heat building in his groin, and Anders' hands clenched into fists as his chest heaved, fighting for breath between each shallow gasp. His cock stood swollen and erect, twitching each time Fenris thrust into his throat.

“Fuck... feels so good,” Fenris growled, then noticed the way Anders' hands were clenched. “Anders, you still with me?”

Anders reached up with a hand that trembled slightly and tapped his arm once as he made a strangled moan that sounded like encouragement. Fenris withdrew slightly. “Fuck, I'm going to come too soon if we keep this up,” he muttered. He let his cock slip free from Anders' mouth and released his throat.

“Maker, no, don't stop, please,” moaned Anders. His face was flushed, lips swollen and red as he gasped, chest heaving, eyes slowly fluttering open.

“I'm not finished with you yet,” promised Fenris. “Fuck, you look so damned good like that, Anders, you have no idea.” He captured Anders' face between his warm brown palms and kissed him hard. Anders groaned into the kiss, lifting his hands to thread fingers into Fenris' white hair.

Fenris pulled away and stood up, reaching for the lube. Anders raised his head to watch him as he settled himself onto the bed between Anders' thighs. He drew his legs up and let his knees fall open as Fenris slicked up his hand then gently slipped a finger into his entrance, probing slowly.

“Oh Maker yes,” breathed Anders, letting his head fall back against the mattress as he reached up and tugged at his own cock slowly. He bit his lip and canted his hips as Fenris slipped a second digit in beside the first and then moaned as Fenris reached inside him, fingers twisting and scissoring, slowly opening him up. Fenris slipped in a third finger and then curled his fingers back and stroked inside, and Anders nearly lifted off the bed as his mouth opened in a perfect soundless _oh_.

Fenris slicked up his cock then shifted forward, pressing the head against Anders' entrance.

“Yes, yes,” begged Anders breathlessly and then moaned as Fenris began to push into him slowly. He clenched his fingers into the sheets and threw his head back with a low, wanton groan as Fenris paused until the ring of muscle inside Anders' passage relaxed, and then he thrust steadily in until his whole length was buried inside his hot, tight lover, filling and stretching him. He waited a moment whilst Anders' breathing steadied, and then he began to thrust steadily in and out, sliding his hands slowly up his lover's pale body.

They traced over the taut abdomen, across ribs, across the heaving chest until they reached the long graceful neck; and then slowly Fenris wrapped his strong fingers around Anders' throat once more as the blond man shivered in anticipation.

Anders was lost in a world of sensation; filled impossibly tight, or so it seemed, each thrust burying his lover deeper within him, grazing his prostate almost teasingly. His own cock was standing hard and proud, leaking as he could feel heat coiling and building deep within his groin. Fenris' fingers tightened around his throat slightly with each thrust as he began to pump harder, flesh slapping against flesh as he pounded faster into Anders' willing and compliant body. It was getting harder to breath as Fenris' firm grip choked tighter; his chest was heaving painfully in a futile spasmodic effort to draw insufficient gasping breaths. He was growing light-headed.

“Anders,” panted Fenris as he slowed his thrusts. “Anders, give me a sign. You still with me?”

Anders opened his eyes with difficulty; the room was swimming, bright halos around the lights and everything else, black spots bursting around the edge of his vision. He wanted to tell Fenris not to stop, _don't ever stop_ , but the words would not come. He managed to nod and reach up clumsily to tap Fenris once upon the arm. Close, he was so close now; he would have moaned if he could have drawn breath but all that escaped his silently gasping lips was a faint wheeze.

Fenris' hips snapped faster, each thrust bruising in intensity as his fingers drove harder into the pale throat. He felt Anders' body jerk convulsively beneath him as Anders surrendered to his orgasm, the shudders racking his body as his seed spilled over his stomach and between them both. Fenris' hips jerked arrhythmically and then he followed his lover over the edge with a hoarse cry.

His hands slackened upon Anders' throat then slipped away as Fenris slumped over his lover's limp body. He could feel Anders' heart pounding alarmingly hard in his chest beneath Fenris' cheek as the blond man drew in a shuddering, gasping breath, then another, and another.

After a moment, Fenris pushed himself up on his forearms. “Anders? Love?” There was no response.

“Shit. No, no, shit...” muttered Fenris as he rolled off Anders. “Anders? Come on, come back to me love, wake up!” He slid an arm beneath his unconscious lover's shoulders, lifting him up to cradle Anders' limp body against his chest as he gently slapped his pale cheeks. Anders' eyes fluttered slowly open and he coughed. Fenris sighed in relief.

“Damn it, Anders,” he exclaimed. “You scared me for a minute there.” He huffed white hair out of his eyes as he glared down at the blond man who was slowly blinking.

“I'd say I'm sorry,” slurred Anders, “But I'm not. Maker, that was... you have no idea how _good_ that was. Thank you, love.” He smiled dazedly. “Next time -”

“ _Next time??_ ” exclaimed Fenris, his voice rising. “What the hell makes you think there'll be a next time? Anders, I just choked you unconscious and gave myself the fright of my life, and you think there's going to be a _next time_??”

“Please love,” pleaded Anders, turning puppy-dog eyes on his irate lover as he raised a hand to gently stroke his fingers down the side of Fenris' face; Fenris found himself leaning into the touch in spite of himself. “I... I needed this. You have no idea how much. I've wanted....dreamed of us doing this, but I was always too scared to ask.”

“Why?” whispered Fenris.

“There's... this dark side of me, a side that craves this kind of thing. I can't explain, except that deep down I have this need to take things... further.”

“How much further?” asked Fenris quietly. “Anders, what will it be next time? I could have seriously hurt you. You should see your neck right now.” He stared at the livid purplish-red imprints of his own fingers against Anders' skin, the flesh already bruising, and shuddered.

Anders pulled himself upright in Fenris' lap, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. “How is it any worse than when you flog me, love?” he asked plaintively. “I wear those bruises with pride? Why not these – and more beside?”

“You want more? This isn't enough for you?” cried Fenris. “No, I – Anders, I don't think I can -”

Anders leaned close, his breath ghosting warm over Fenris' ear as he whispered, “I want to feel your teeth in my throat. I want you to make me bleed as you pound the ever-loving fuck out of me. I want you to whip me senseless then garrotte me as you fuck my tight little hole, filling me as you choke me, and I want to come to with your teeth in my skin, marking me as yours. I want you to place your mark on my skin. Not just my arse where only we and Cullen can see it, but on my throat. I want you to collar me with bruises, love.”

Fenris groaned, feeling himself grow hard as Anders purred into his ear, mind already filling with fantasies of himself taking and claiming Anders over and over, marking that beautiful white flesh. He found his hand had stolen up of its own accord to encircle Anders' throat once more, and Anders groaned in pleasure as his fingers tightened. “Oh Maker, yes,” he gasped.

“This is a dangerous game,” breathed Fenris, staring down at Anders. “Is this... truly what you need of me, love?”

Anders' eyes opened slowly as he felt Fenris' hand relax upon his throat. He nodded, honey-brown eyes staring into troubled emerald-green.

“I've never trusted anyone else enough to go this far,” he admitted. “But I need this. I need to be able to surrender completely, to put my life in your hands and let you take me over the edge.” He smiled. “I love you.”

Fenris crushed Anders to him in a fierce bear hug. “You're mad,” he muttered. “But I love you too.” He nuzzled his face against the side of Anders' neck, and Anders arched his head to the side slightly. Fenris drew in a deep breath, and then grinned as he sank his teeth into Anders' throat and bit hard.

Anders gasped in sudden surprise and pain, and then chuckled. “Take me over the edge love,” he whispered.

And Fenris obliged.


End file.
